The subject matter of this disclosure relates to an improved frozen product dispenser wherein a product is placed into a cooled hopper and the product is then fed from the hopper into a freezing and dispensing chamber where it is frozen and dispensed.
Frozen product dispensers, generally, have been known in the art and have been used to freeze and dispense a variety of products including, but not limited to food products such as beverages, ice cream, yogurt, and other food items. Such prior art dispensers have suffered from various shortcomings and/or limitations.
One of several objects of the teachings of this disclosure is to resolve or reduce the identified—and other—shortcomings and/or limitations in prior art frozen product dispensers.